Two Sides of the Same Coin
by sadfacehappyface
Summary: Few people know about the Soul Society. Fewer still, know that it is divided into two parts. The Prime Meridian separates the two societies. Centuries have passed since the two have had contact. Now the West will have to call upon the East for aide.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any bleach characters only the OCs I have made myself.

The night was dark and the stars barley lit the dark streets below. A robed figure stood atop the roof of one of the taller buildings, one hand resting on the hilt of the sword resting on his back as he surveyed the city below. It was well into the night. No cars drove down the empty streets. Green eyes narrow as he feels the reiatsu of the hollow he had been sent to eliminate. His lips curve up in a smirk as he leapt across to the next rooftop.

As he got closer to the hollow he could see its giant bear-like form. Its howl tore through the air followed by a scream. A young woman struggled against the large paw like hand that held her captive and brought her ever closer to its open jaws. The soul reaper could tell she was wounded by the blood that dripped like rain onto the pavement below.

Unable to watch any longer, he drew his sword. Yelling his own battle cry, he jumped across the distance; landing atop the creature's back, driving his sword deep between its shoulder blades. It howled again, this time in pain, as it dropped its prey. The hollow swiped its short arms over its shoulder trying to dislodge the soul reaper. With another yell he pulled his sword free and jumped over the beast's head, turning in mid air t cut the mask of the creature in half.

The hollow dissolved as the captain landed gracefully on the ground, his back turned to the dust particles that floated away on the breeze. He slashed his sword through the air, the hollow's blood flying off in a ruby arc. He turned to the wounded human the hollow had dropped upon his arrival. She lay on the ground, deep gashes crossed her neck and chest; and her clothes were torn.

Her golden eyes followed his form as he stepped toward her and he could tell that she could see him. But whether or not that was because she had high reiatsu, he couldn't tell. The woman was close to death. He crouched next to her and gently took her cold hand in his. Her blood was pooling around her quickly, he looked from her wounds to her face. The blood had flowed upward and was now making it's way down the street.

The red of her blood blended with her brown hair making her appear even more pale. Although that could have been blood loss. He had only a few seconds to decide what to do, but he already knew his decision had already been made as he scooped her bloody form up into his arms. As he flash stepped away he could feel her soul fading away.

He laid her gently on a bench in an abandoned park. She was alive still, but barely. Concentrating on her wounds, he rubbed his hands together then held them over the slashes. A soft white glow emanated from his hands and he could see the flesh slowly begin to grow back together. Light began to return to her eyes as he finished hours later.

The girl sat up slowly, amazement filling her eyes as she looked down at her non existent wounds.

"How did you…?" She trailed off as she took in the appearance of her savior. He had spiky red hair and serious green eyes, Black old-school Japanese style clothing with a white robe. "Who are you?"

"Dante. Captain of Squad 11 in the 13 court guard squads." He said simply.

She couldn't help herself, the laughter came without her consent. "Yea- sure you are! And I'm the bloody Queen of England!" She stopped laughing when she realized his expression hadn't changed. "I'm sorry." She sighed. "My name is Terra. Thank you for saving me."

He smiled then. "No problem, Terra. But I must be returning ," He said as he opened a soul gate. "Try to stay out of trouble." He winked at her before turning and walking through the glowing gate.

Terra sat on that bench for a few minutes afterward, her eyes wide as saucers, allowing what had just happened to sink into her memory, before standing and beginning her journey home.

A/N: The actual bleach characters will be making their appearances. Don't worry. This is just the prologue. Read&Review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

Dante walked through the Squad 11 barracks ignoring all of the officers asking about his mission. His thoughts were back in the world of the living. He honestly couldn't understand why he had healed her. He was a soul reaper, not a doctor. His job was to eliminate the Hollows and send souls to the soul society not make contact with a Human. Let alone say anything about what he was. He should have let her die and gave her a soul burial. He cringed as a pain shot through his heart at the thought of letting her die.

He sighed and ran a hand through his red hair. At any rate he still had a report to right and he was NOT going to put anything about Terra into it. Old man Dusty would just make him go back and erase her memory. It was very unlike him to be so adamant about her remembering him.

Several hours later he finished his report and left a note for his Lieutenant to send it on ahead when he arrived in the morning. The captain left his office and to his surprise it was quiet in the barracks. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was very late and that he should be getting to bed in case he got sent back to the world of the living. At that moment he was very glad that none of his subordinates were awake to see the grin that crossed his features.

Much to his surprise (and joy) he is informed the next day that he is being sent back to the world of the living to eliminate another strong hollow.

"Dante, You are the only one I can count on to kill these." Head Captain Dusty spoke in his scratchy voice. Despite his age he was still the strongest being in the soul society.

"I saw that last night. Although, it was easy for me, its reiatsu suggested that it was much too strong for my lieutenant even." Dante responded.

"Well the sooner you leave the sooner you can return to us. Now go." The command had been given and Dante bowed low to his superior and left the room en route to the gate to the world of the living.

Meanwhile back in the World of the living:

As Terra climbs the stairs to her apartment she digs through her pockets for her house keys. The door opens with a click and she tosses the keys atop the counter as she shuffles past. This night's events had exhausted her. Although being rescued by a handsome stranger made them a little better. Too bad she would probably never see him again.

Absentmindedly she began removing clothing, leaving a trail to the bathroom. Golden green eyes stare blankly ahead as she turns the water on. Her mind was on every angle of his face, the gleam in his eyes as he said goodbye. He mind continues to wander over the nights events, as if it were all a movie playing repeatedly in her mind, as she rinsed the blood from her hair and skin.

Once satisfied that she was clean and un bloodied, she stepped out of her shower, wrapping a towel around her torso to defend against the chill of the air conditioner. Taking another towel, she begins to tousle her long curly brown hair. She had a long day ahead of her, never mind the long night she already had. As she curled up beneath her covers, Terra was confident that she would sleep well.

Her alarm blares from the bedside table, snapping her back to reality and away from the dream she had been having. Realizing that the damn thing has been blaring for about twenty minutes she jumps up and throws herself together. She grabs the dry cleaning bag from her closet that contained everything she needed to transform herself from average everyday ordinary into maid of honor.

Terra rushes out the door, dialing her sister's number as she did. "I overslept. If I take a bus I'll never make it. Send a ride I'll meet whoever halfway."

"Gotcha."

The two hung up and Terra began her sprint toward the church.

The wedding was beautiful. Her sister stood next to her as bridesmaid to their mutual friend. Suddenly Terra felt as if the sky were barring down upon her. Terrified she glanced around the church. Everyone was acting as if nothing was wrong.

Deciding that it was just her imagination, she attempts to ignore the agonizing fear and urge to evacuate the church. Just as she was beginning to feel at ease again. The church roof collapsed and Terra could see a horrible masked creature towering over her friends.

The creature begins to reach it's hideous hand down toward her friend who amazingly enough survived the collapse of the church. Terra's instinctual reaction happened before she knew what she was doing. She dove into her friend shoving her to the side.

And here she was again. Suspended in mid air by a large hand.

When Dante finally catches up to the hollow, the first things he sees are a collapsed church and Terra in the hand of the creature. "Here we go again." He chuckles as he fires a kido blast at the beast before he rushes forward to catch his damsel.

Her golden brown hair is tied back with pink ribbons and she is adorned in a silvery pink strapless gown. "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble." He says into her ear as he sets her down away from the fight. Her cheeks turn pink as she looks into his eyes.

Before she can respond, however he turns back to the fight, drawing his sword he rushes at the hollow. The two exchange blows, but they are evenly matched. Terra knows that it's only a matter of time before someone's strength fails. Her only prayer that moment is that her hero lasts.

A howl brings her from her prayer in time to see Dante being thrown back. He collides with a pillar and Terra rushes toward him.

Blood is dripping from the side of his mouth as he speaks to her. "What I am about to do is going to get me in a lot of trouble one day." He smiles as her eyes widen in shock at the pain in her gut. The look of betrayal she gives him almost breaks his heart. Before she can say a thing he pours his energy into her and sees her clothes change to match his and her own sword resting waiting at her hip. "Go get him Substitute Soul Reaper." Her eyes narrow at him, silently scolding him for not warning her. Then she draws her sword.

A/N Sorry Sorry for the cliffhanger. I couldn't write anymore. But I hope this chapter was long enough.


End file.
